In der Nacht
by artis.magica
Summary: …mit einem Stöhnen legte sie das Buch beiseite, warf die Decken zurück und durchschritt zum wiederholten Male den Raum. Schließlich blieb sie am Fenster stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit, ganz so, als könne sie dadurch seine Rückkehr erzwingen… SSHG


_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck. Diese Geschichte allerdings gehört mir._

* * *

**In der Nacht**

Wie lange wartete sie jetzt schon auf ihn?

Hermine hatte alle Zeit vergessen. Einzig der Gedanke, dass etwas geschehen sein könnte, das seine Rückkehr verhinderte, schien ihren Geist zu beherrschen. Und die Angst, die in ihr aufsprang, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er irgendwo liegen könnte, einsam und verlassen, ohne eine helfende Hand.

Mit einem Stöhnen legte sie das Buch beiseite, warf die Decken zurück und durchschritt zum wiederholten Male den Raum. Schließlich blieb sie am Fenster stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit, ganz so, als könne sie dadurch seine Rückkehr erzwingen.

Sie hatte keinen Blick für die Schönheit der Nacht, ihre Sterne, die wie Diamanten am tiefschwarzen Himmel funkelten, für den sanften Wind, der den Duft der Erde und der Gräser mit sich trug, und sie hatte kein Ohr für ihre leisen Stimmen.

Nur ein Gedanke, nur die Angst blieb ihr.

Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Brust und sie erinnerte sich an ihr letztes Gespräch, bevor er gegangen war.

Sie hatten heftig gestritten.

Hermine zog schmerzlich die Brauen zusammen. Wie bereute sie, was sie ihm im Zorn alles gesagt hatte, was sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte und wie ungerecht sie letztendlich doch gewesen war … und wie egoistisch.

Sie wusste genau, dass er es nicht für sich selber tat, wenn er jedes Mal, wenn das Mal ihn rief, zu dem Dämon zurückkehrte, um ihm zu Diensten zu sein.

Sie sah noch einmal seinen letzten Blick, als er ohne ein Wort gegangen war. Dann war es still geworden, so still, dass es wehtat, so still, dass sie hätte schreien wollen, ihn zurückrufen und dennoch war sie stumm geblieben, zu stolz, um nachzugeben.

Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, sie hatte kein Recht, ihn so zu behandeln und sie bedauerte tief, dass sie ihm nicht ein Abschiedswort, nicht ein einziges Wort der Hoffnung, mitgegeben hatte. Wie gerne hätte sie ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt... Wie gerne hätte sie gesagt, wie leid es ihr tat.

Heiße Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und wandte sich ab. Sie konnte den Anblick der unschuldig schlafenden Welt nicht mehr ertragen, hasste ihre friedfertige Stille und ihren milden Atem, der sie einhüllte und in den Schlaf wiegen wollte.

Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, sie konnte nichts tun, nur warten. Warten... Es machte sie schier wahnsinnig. Es raubte ihr die Ruhe und die Kraft.

Sie hatte versucht, sich in die Arbeit zu stürzen, doch nichts hatte sie ablenken können, nichts von alledem, was ihr bisher Erfüllung war, konnte mithalten mit dem Gedanken an ihn.

Gedankenvoll starrte sie auf die Kerze, die im leisen Nachtwind flackerte und im gleichen Augenblick verlosch. Kein tröstliches Nachtlicht mehr, das den Weg weisen konnte. Und mit der Dunkelheit kamen sie wie Gespenster, die Gedanken, die sich quälend über ihre Seele legten, die sie nicht in Ruhe ließen. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sie wegzuscheuchen.

Panik sprang Hermine an wie ein wildes Tier, die sich erst in dem Moment legte, als der Himmel den Mond freigab. Sein silbernes Licht floss in den Raum und hüllte sie sanft darin ein. Lange Schatten malten Bilder an die Wände. Und doch war dieses Licht kein Trost, hielt sie immer noch die Angst in ihrem unbarmherzigen Griff, schlich sie sich in ihr Herz und ließ es angstvoll flattern. Sie fror trotz der Milde der Nacht.

Hermine senkte die Lider und kämpfte die schweren Gedanken mühevoll nieder.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, hier zu stehen und mit sich selbst zu ringen. Es gab nichts, was ändern konnte, was geschehen war.

Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schluchzte kummervoll auf. Und in diesem Moment legten sich zwei Arme um ihre Schultern und zogen sie sanft in eine Umarmung.

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, ein leiser Schrei, der all die Erleichterung mit sich trug, die ihr in diesem Augenblick alles nahm, was ihren Geist und ihre Glieder lähmte.

Ein leichter Taumel, beinahe kraftlos der Schritt, den sie auf ihn zumachte.

Severus fing sie auf und nahm sie hoch. Er trug sie zum Bett und ließ sie sanft darauf nieder. Als er sich wieder aufrichten wollte, zog sie ihn zu sich.

Nur ein Blick in die schwarzen Augen, nur ein Kuss, mit dem er ihr alles verzieh. Es gab nichts, was zwischen ihnen stand. Das gab es eigentlich nie. Selbst nach heftigsten Auseinandersetzungen fanden sie immer wieder den Weg zurück… den Weg zueinander. Und auch jetzt war es wieder da, dieses innige Gefühl der Vollkommenheit, wenn sie beieinander waren, ganz still, wissend, dass nichts sie trennen konnte, Verbündete im Geiste...

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an, strich über sein Gesicht, den Hals, die Schultern. Sie riss das Hemd auf und als könnte sie nicht glauben, dass sie ihn heil zurückhatte, strichen ihre Hände suchend über seine nackte Haut. Er war nicht verletzt... Ein lautes Aufatmen und ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Verzeih mir", flüsterte sie erstickt.

Severus schob sie von sich und sah sie lange an. Er konnte sie so gut verstehen. Viele Male hatte er gehofft, ihm entkommen zu können, nur ihrem Wunsch zu entsprechen, einfach dazubleiben und zu leben.

Er konnte ihre Angst fühlen, so sehr. Sie hatte ihn begleitet, die ganze Zeit über, und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass er zurückkommen müsse. Er hätte es auch so gewollt, zurück zu ihr, die da war, auf ihn gewartet hatte, wie sie es immer tat und er wusste, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn er ging, tausend Tode starb...

Der Streit war längst vergessen.

Unwillkürlich dachte er an die Worte, mit denen sie ihn immer wieder drängte. Dachte daran, wie oft sie ihn gebeten hatte, sie mitzunehmen. Sie wollte nicht untätig sein, wollte kämpfen, wollte alles geben, was auch er zu geben bereit war. Wie liebte er sie dafür und wie fürchtete er den Moment, an dem er nicht mehr im Stande sein würde, es ihr zu verwehren, wenn sie endgültig aus seinem Schatten trat, viel mutiger als er hinausschritt, und sich bekannte.

Er wusste, sie war stark und dennoch würde er sie verlieren... Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und sah ihr in die Augen.

Ganz sanft strich er ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", antwortete er und beugte sich zu ihr. Ganz nah ihre Gesichter.

Ein sachter, noch vorsichtiger Kuss, der in Leidenschaft umschlug, je länger er dauerte. Fordernd drängten sie aneinander. Hitze stieg in Wellen in ihnen auf und mit ihr der Hunger nach dem anderen.

So lange entbehrt, so lange ersehnt. Sie waren am Leben und wollten es fühlen, wollten sich spüren.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten sahen sie sich nur an. Und ganz vorsichtig, als könnte sie mit jedem Strich zerstören, was sie berührte, schob sie ihre Hände unter sein Hemd.

Schauer zogen über seine Haut. Sein Blick war unverwandt auf sie gerichtet, beinahe zweifelnd, fragend, ob all das, was mit ihnen geschah, Wirklichkeit war.

Die Angst war verschwunden, hatte süßer Erregung Platz gemacht und ließ sie alles vergessen, was bisher gewesen war, führte sie zusammen und versprach ihnen wunderbare Augenblicke.

Unendlich langsam schob sie das Hemd über seine Schultern. Ihre Hände, sanft und warm, strichen weich über seinen Hals, die Schultern, die Arme hinab. Ganz langsam führte sie seine Hände an ihren Mund und küsste sie.

Ein dunkler wohliger Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, als sie jeden einzelnen seiner Finger mit Küssen bedeckte und tief in ihrem Mund aufnahm, um innig daran zu saugen.

Ein listiges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie schließlich von ihm abließ und sich zurück in die Kissen lehnte.

Severus zog eine Braue hoch und gab das Lächeln mit einem Blick zurück, der Hermine eine wohlige Gänsehaut bescherte. Fast neugierig erwartete sie ihn.

Es war nur ein Flüstern, mit dem der Spruch aufgesagt war, der Hermine ihres Nachtgewandes beraubte und sie sich von Severus auf eine wunderbar frivole Weise betrachtet sah.

Er beugte sich zu ihr. Seine Rechte umschloss ihr Kinn, und beinahe grob zog er sie zu sich heran. Er raubte ihr einen gierigen Kuss, der ihnen den Atem nahm und sie ganz in sich versinken ließ. Ein jeder rang mit Vehemenz danach, Sieger zu sein und während sich ihre Finger in seinem Rücken gruben und feine rote Streifen auf seiner Haut hinterließen, entledigte sich Severus hastig seiner restlichen Kleidung.

Ein leises Stöhnen in ihren Mund, als ihre Hände den Rücken entlangstrichen und nach vorne wanderten und sich nachdrücklich um seine Erektion legten.

Kein Nehmen ohne Geben, Gemeinsamkeit finden.

Ihr beider Atem wurde schnell, und als sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in die Kissen drückte, gab er auf, sie beherrschen zu wollen. Er hätte es eh nicht gekonnt, wie es ihm auch bisher nie gelungen war. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sah sie vor sich, selbst in der Dunkelheit war sie da, nie wollte er dieses Bild vergessen, wollte es leben.

Ihr Mund strich über seine Brust, einen kühlenden Streifen Flüssigkeit hinterlassend, der ihm wohlige Schauer über die Haut jagte und seine Erregung um ein Vielfaches steigerte.

Er hob sich ihr entgegen. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Laken und seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, als ihre Zunge weich und heiß über seinen Schaft glitt und ihr Mund ihn schließlich ganz in sich aufnahm.

Ein lautes Stöhnen, das tief aus seinem Inneren zu kommen schien, ein Sog, der ihn mit sich riss. Keine Hemmungen, keine Scham, nur Lust, verstanden und gelebt. Von beiden ersehnte Zärtlichkeiten, so gerne empfangen und hundertfach zurückgegeben. Wunderbare Harmonie, die zu zerstören nichts imstande sein würde. Kraft, die sie sich schenkten, Vertrauen, beinahe blind. Es gab nichts, was sie nicht voneinander wussten, kannten sich so, dass jede Berührung ihrer Hände, jeder Kuss, jeder Blick einander Erfüllung versprach.

Ihre Hände rhythmisch reibend. Fordernd und verlangend ihr Mund, sanft und weich ihre Zunge, die unermüdlich ihren Weg über seinen Penis nahm und Severus vor Lust schier wahnsinnig zu machen drohte.

Leises Keuchen, das zu einem lauten Stöhnen anwuchs und mit einem lauten ‚Nein' stieß er sie hart von sich, rollte sich herum und stützte sich zu beiden Seiten ihrer Schultern mit den Händen ab.

„Nein", flüsterte er ihr noch einmal zu und suchte ihren Blick.

So viel Wissen, verstehen, kein Tabu, keine Grenzen auf dem Weg zur Erfüllung. Doch dieses Mal wollte er sie führen, so wie sie es unzählige Male mit ihm getan hatte.

Ein unendlich sachter Kuss, der ihre Lippen erst verließ, als sie keinen Atem mehr hatten. Nach Luft ringend sahen sie einander nur an.

Ihre Hände streichelten sacht über sein Gesicht. Ein leises Lächeln, ein Lidschlag, der ihnen alles offenbarte.

Er zog sie zu sich hoch und sie lehnte sich in seine Umarmung, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Ein Biss und ein leises Stöhnen, als sein Mund ihre Brüste koste, ihre harten Brutwarzen zwischen die Zähne zog und ihr Lust und Schmerz gleichermaßen schenkte.

Seine Finger begierig abwärts drängend, dahin, von wo aus ihre Lust sie zu überschwemmen drohte.

Eine Hand, die sie zurück in die Laken drängte und deren Kraft sie sich bereitwillig ergab. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in seinem Haar, als seine Hände sachte über ihre Schenkel strichen und sie mit sanfter Gewalt spreizten.

Ein atemloses Erwarten und ein erlösendes Stöhnen, als seine Finger durch ihre Spalte fuhren und ihre Nässe über ihrer Scham verteilten.

Sanftes Streicheln, das ihr beinahe den Verstand raubte. Tiefes und stetiges Eindringen, rhythmisch, erregend, hart. Ein Zungenstrich, der ihr die letzte Beherrschung nahm und sie laut seinen Namen rufen ließ.

Ihre Erregung, ihr wunderbarer Duft riss ihn mit sich, ließ ihn mehr und mehr in ihr versinken. Begierig leckte seine Zunge über ihre Scham, ihre Perle, kostete begierig von ihrem Saft und raubte ihr die Sinne.

Ein Rausch, der sie beide mitriss. Ihre Lippen, die sich zu einem heißen Kuss wiederfanden und sie wild und freudig ihren Geschmack mischen ließen.

Es gab kein Halten mehr, nur noch Erfüllung suchend, den Weg miteinander gehen und das Ziel gemeinsam erreichen wollend.

Noch nicht!

Sie riefen es stumm. Den Sinnenreiz genießen, solange es ihnen möglich war.

Ein glühender Blick in ihre Augen, ein gieriger Kuss, beinahe grobe Berührungen, die sie dennoch mit sich nahmen, die ihnen die Sinne vernebelten und sie wie in Trance wiegen ließen.

Schließlich gab es kein Halten mehr, nach Vereinigung strebend, aneinandergekrallt, und ein einziger heftiger Stoß, der ihn in sie brachte.

Verharren, die Augen weit geöffnet, den Blick des anderen suchend, die Welt vergessend, lagen sie da und es gab nichts, was sie jetzt trennen konnte. Es gab nichts, das ihnen dieses Gefühl nehmen konnte, das sich ihrer jetzt mit Macht annahm.

Kein Traum! Wirklichkeit und doch: Die Welt versank im Taumel der Gefühle und mit ihr all das Leid, das sie so oft umschlungen hielt. Keine Angst, keine Zweifel mehr. Es gab nur noch sie beide, tief ineinander versunken.

Die Bewegungen sanft und vorsichtig, so als müssten sie sich erst finden, dennoch fordernd, Stoß um Stoß, der sie emportrug, der sie machtvoll mit sich riss. Leises Keuchen, das zu einem lauten Stöhnen anwuchs, je näher sie der Erfüllung kamen.

Heiße Wogen, die ihnen aufstiegen, die sie sanft trugen und immer höher hoben. Unendliche Wonne, und doch bestrebt, den Augenblick der ersehnten Erfüllung so lange es nur ging hinauszuzögern… Doch sie waren schon zu weit gegangen, unaufhaltsam zog die Woge sie mit sich.

Ein tiefes Brummen, das seine ekstatischen Stöße begleitete. Lautes Stöhnen, als er sich mit nie gekannter Wildheit immer wieder tief in ihr versenkte und sie ihn leise keuchend auffing. Es war alles, was sie jetzt wollte, ihn spüren, so nah, so tief und intensiv, eins sein, untrennbar für den Augenblick, unendlich kostbar.

In einem gemeinsamen Schrei schlugen die Wogen über ihnen zusammen, rissen sie mit sich und trieben sie weg von der Gegenwart in ihre eigene Welt, die ihnen alles gab, was die reale ihnen verwehrte.

Für diesen einen Moment gehörten sie nur sich selbst, gab es nichts, was sie trennen konnte, waren sie eine Einheit, die niemand zu trennen vermochte. Sie trieben dahin, versunken und im unendlichen Gleichklang, hielten sich umschlungen, so fest, als wollten sie einander nie wieder loslassen…

Die Spannung ließ nach, ihr Atem wurde ruhiger und sie sanken keuchend nieder, noch immer in der Umarmung liegend, in die sie gefunden hatten, als die Welt aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen.

Sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme, die sie fest an sich zogen, sie nie loslassen würden, solange er bei ihr war.

Sie lagen lange wach und lauschten ihrem Atem und dem Nachhall der tiefen Gefühle, die sie gefangen hielten.

„Lass mich nicht allein", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Versprich es mir."

Kein Wort, als Antwort nur ein Kuss, unendlich sanft. Es lag soviel Unsicherheit darin und doch so viel Wissen. Es musste nicht gesagt werden, sie wussten es beide, es wäre ein Versprechen, das nicht gehalten werden konnte. Doch jetzt wollten sie nicht daran denken, jetzt lagen sie eng beieinander und fühlten, dass sie lebten, fühlten soviel Lebendigkeit und Kraft in sich, die ihnen für den Augenblick die Angst vor der ungewissen Zukunft nahmen.

Sie wollten nicht schlafen, wollten jeden gemeinsamen Augenblick genießen, tief in sich aufnehmen, nie vergessen. Und dennoch legten sich Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung über sie und schloss ihnen sanft die Lider.

Sie schliefen…

Der Mond beschien mit sanften silbernen Strahlen die Silhouette zweier Menschen, die beschlossen hatten, der Welt wissen zu lassen, dass es sie gab und von der sie nicht gehen würden, ohne eine Spur auf ihr hinterlassen zu haben.

- ENDE -


End file.
